<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Stinks: Seven Minutes In Heaven by DiabolikFetishist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593783">Love Stinks: Seven Minutes In Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolikFetishist/pseuds/DiabolikFetishist'>DiabolikFetishist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, Eproctophilia, F/M, Facefarting, Farting, Harem, Kinky, Sweat, Teasing, beautiful boys, facesitting, musk, rimjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabolikFetishist/pseuds/DiabolikFetishist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>You/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This..Is stupid."<br/>Ajax blew a piece of pitch black hair from out of his eyes.</p>
<p>Shun smiled gingerly, patting the emo on the back with his large hand.<br/>"Don't be silly, Ajax. Our dear friend is finally sharing an intimate bonding experience with us. She will be in all our hearts this evening, sharing our infinite love of the universe."<br/>He looked proud of his statement, putting a hand to his heart.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Don't know how locking us in a closet for seven minutes could help us bond. It's just creepy." The boy huffed, fed up with this whole thing before it even started. Ajax hated the idea of his personal space being compromised, and frankly the only thing keeping him here was you. Being shoved in a wardrobe wasn't ideal, but maybe if it was you, he could endure it.</p>
<p>"I beg to differ." Flynn piped up from behind him. He pushed up his glasses with a huff. He was always popping up like that out of nowhere it seemed.<br/>"Jonas is the only one making it creepy."</p>
<p>As if on cue, Jonas grabbed your petit hand. He squeezed it gently, feeling your cool fingers against his warm ones.<br/>"Ah~ I can't wait to be trapped in a closet with the loveliest girl in the world! I'll have you all to myself~"</p>
<p>You gave him an earnest smile, chuckling a bit. Man, this was gonna be interesting. Your eight friends were all going to have a turn with you in that closet. This was so new for you. You knew how gassy they could all get, and yet...You went right along with this. Why on earth would you decide to agree with something like this? Well that was quite simple. </p>
<p>Hanging out with these eight weirdos had exposed you to their grossest habits for almost a year now. You find yourself growing...An appreciation for their scents. Almost a fondness.</p>
<p>You looked into it, and turns out, you had something called a fart fetish. Maybe that's why you were so hooked on their gas. Still though...This game was just the way to really get you exposed to it. They couldn't hold their farts for two seconds, let alone seven minutes. You felt selfish, but you really wanted this.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jonas's face went pale, as he fell into your arms. A comical dinging played as he fell. Behind him was Kurota. He had on quite the scary face, and was in a karate stance.</p>
<p>"U-Um- What just..happened?" You stammered awkwardly, looking up at the male.<br/>You struggled to hold up Jonas, as he mumbled incoherent gibberish.</p>
<p>Kurota simply huffed, putting his hand down.<br/>"A neck chop. Has anyone sleeping like a baby instantly...What a fool he is."<br/>The dark skinned man bent down a bit, taking Jonas out of your arms. He looked concered, his big brown eyes boring into you.<br/>"Did he touch you?"</p>
<p>You waved your hands around nervously. He was so close..<br/>"J-just my hand! It's really okay!"</p>
<p>"I see."<br/>He gave you a warm smile, before dragging Jonas away.</p>
<p>Kurota was always so protective of you. It was a nice feeling of safety whenever you two were close, but he could get a little overprotective sometimes.<br/>Him and Jonas had a pretty funny dynamic, so it was worth it.</p>
<p>Cameron sat on the couch with Sammy. The green haired boy had his face buried in his gaming console as usual. You could tell Cam was around by the constant beeping and booping of his device.</p>
<p>Sammy on the other hand, was whispering things to his stuffed duck, giggling to himself. He was the epitome of adorable and childish, but had a bad habit of snooping around where he shouldn't.</p>
<p>You walked over to the pair, sitting on the couch in between them.</p>
<p>"Ducky must be telling some pretty good jokes today." You said cheerily, ruffling his hair. You liked to pretend for his sake. The thought of telling him the truth made you sad after all.</p>
<p>"Mhm! He's super funny! I get all my best jokes from him!"<br/>He blinked his soft blue eyes at you, smiling.<br/>"Hey, sis. Are you excited to go in a closet with me? Cuz..I'm excited! Really ooper dooper excited!"</p>
<p>You smiled gingerly, putting a hand on your heart. You weren't really his sister, but he still called you that for no particular reason. The cuteness...It was too much!</p>
<p>"Of course I am. I'm excited to go in with every last one of you. I mean, you eight are the best friends a gal could ask for."</p>
<p>His smile turned into a grin, as the blue haired boy tackle hugged you.<br/>"Oh, sis!~"</p>
<p>Just then, you felt a heinous smell assault your senses.</p>
<p>You glanced over, feeling Cameron's socked foot press up against your face.</p>
<p>The gamer smirked, waving a bit. Cam had always been quiet, and you couldn't recall the last time you heard him speak. You chuckled at his display, not grossed out whatsoever...but you'd still act like it.</p>
<p>"Blegh! Geez dude, your feet are almost as nasty as your butt~" You tease, plugging your nose and sticking your tongue out.</p>
<p>A barely audible laugh escaped his lips, as he went back to playing his Switch.</p>
<p>"Whatcha playing?"<br/>You eyed the console curiously.</p>
<p>He turned the game around, revealing it to be one you'd never seen.</p>
<p>"Star Crusaders, huh? Sounds fun."</p>
<p>"Cameron lets me play it sometimes! It's really fun! You get to shoot aliens in the face! Heh!"</p>
<p>"Ooh! Do all their goopy space guts come out when you blast em'?~" You asked mischievously, tickling his belly a bit.</p>
<p>"Eww!"</p>
<p>Sammy jumped off, sticking his tongue out playfully.</p>
<p>"That's grody!"</p>
<p>"Not as grody as your butt!"<br/>Tristan walked over to Sammy, giggling. The rose haired boy looked cute as ever, his cat features evident from just a glance. The ears and tail tended to throw you off at times, and the bright yellow irises he had were also daunting. His strange appearance was always sure to turn heads.<br/>Naturally, the first time you met, you were quite curious on how anyone could possibly have those features. You figured it had to be fake, but pulling on them hurt him, and they moved too! It still baffled you, but you tried not to think about it too hard.</p>
<p>He flicked his tail, looking at you with yellow eyes.<br/>"Oh, hai, babe!"</p>
<p>Your face went red, burying it into your hands.<br/>"Oh my God, Tristan! Don't call me that! Jonas is such a bad influence on you!"</p>
<p>He laughed, playing with a loose string on his sweater.<br/>"Gotcha, baby!~"</p>
<p>"No! That's even worse!"</p>
<p>The cat boy was so innocent and naive. He was always picking up phrases he shouldn't, just like a small child. The two usually responsible were Jonas and Ajax.</p>
<p>The emo had a notoriously foul mouth, so crazy swears you hadn't even of before would often leave his lips.<br/>Jonas was just as bad. Innuendos and sexy talk were commonplace for him. Being a camboy, the blonde was never short on dirty words and phrases.</p>
<p>Tristan sat down next to you, nuzzling your neck. <br/>"New soap, meow?" He asked, sniffing at your collarbone.</p>
<p>"Heh! You got me, buddy."</p>
<p>"Wanna guess my soap too?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Sure! Hit me!"</p>
<p>The kitty put his wrist to your nose, and you took a good whiff. To be honest, you didn't smell a single ounce of soap or anything of that nature. The only scent you could pick up was a resounding fart stink that was permanently ingrained into his white skin.</p>
<p>"Er...Not sure. Guess I don't have as good a nose as you!"</p>
<p>You smiled, patting his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Aww, meow!~ You're so nice!"</p>
<p>Tristan was interrupted when a loud bassy noise hit the air. A nasty smell followed.</p>
<p>BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRTTTTTTT</p>
<p>Everyone looked to the source of the noise, their eyes landing on the nerdy ginger himself, Flynn. </p>
<p>The glasses wearer cleared his throat, a small blush on his cheeks.<br/>"Now that I have your attention... I figure we should get this ball rolling. I assume everybody brought their item?"</p>
<p>Heads bobbed up and down, giving Flynn the okay to continue.</p>
<p>"Good. Now I want all of you to place your special thing in the box. Our star of the show will pick one out, and whoever she gets, goes. Understand?"</p>
<p>"Do you have to talk to us like we're two, Jackass? We know how to play this game."<br/>Ajax tightened his hoodie, always finding a way to bully the older male.</p>
<p>The glasses wearer squirmed, flustered.</p>
<p>"F-for your information, we have a few intellectually challenged people with us here today. No offense to my friends of course, but some need extra help-"</p>
<p>"Bah! Just sit back down and let us play before you shit your pants again, nerd~"</p>
<p>Ajax chuckled, leaving Flynn an embarassed mess.<br/>"Alright. Just...Put your things in the box."</p>
<p>"You know, that's funny coming from you, Aj~ I seem to recall you-"</p>
<p>Jonas's little speech was stopped by the emo punching him in the arm.<br/>"Shuddap, ya fuckin' fruitcake! Why you gotta air out dirty laundry?!"<br/>He turned red as a beet, frowning.</p>
<p>The blonde giggled.<br/>"Aww~ Alright~ I'll stop~"</p>
<p>Jonas tied his hair back in a purple scrunchie, looking at Flynn sympathetically.<br/>"But you know..Flynn means well. You should apologise, Aj."<br/>A small smile crossed his face, patting Ajax on the back.</p>
<p>"I'm just messin! The damn nerd can't take a joke! Not my problem! Hmph.."</p>
<p>"Stubborn as always~"</p>
<p>The boys all placed their items in the box, Flynn giving it a good shake.<br/>"Okay. I certainly hope nothing breakable was in there. Anyhow.."</p>
<p>He looked you dead in the eyes. In fact, all eyes seemed to be on you.</p>
<p>"Pick something. Don't be shy."</p>
<p>You nod quickly, skipping over to the box.<br/>"Oh man..This is nerve-wracking! Who am I gonna get?"</p>
<p>"Pick what speaks to you, dear~" Shun said, closed eye smiling.</p>
<p>"You'll get around to all of us eventually. You shouldn't worry." Kurota reassured you.</p>
<p>You take a deep breath in, shoving your hand in. This was gonna be a wild day...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flynn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First up in the closet..Our chubby, nerdy ginger, Flynn! How will the socially awkward bookworm do in a confined space with you? You'll have to find out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rustled your tiny hand around in the box. This was the most intense thing you had ever done in your young life. I mean, anyone would have been fine, but still! It was a very important moment. You gulped, finally settling on picking something out. The object was hard and flat..Like a book.<br/>
You pulled out the object, confirming your suspicions. It was in fact a book...But who's book could it be?</p><p>A tiny gasp could be heard when the item was revealed, and your eyes darted over to Flynn. His face was cherry red, and he was currently trying to bury his face into his blue turtleneck sweater.<br/>
"O-oh my..I didn't think I would get picked so soon- Maybe you should put it back! Eeehh.."<br/>
The ginger squirmed around where he stood, a flustered mess.</p><p>"Oh, no! No takesies backsies! You are gonna go in there, mister."<br/>
Jonas furrowed his brow, going into a B boy stance.<br/>
"You were so excited before! What happened to that, hm? Or do you not like her enough to go in?"</p><p>Flynn went wide eyed, trying to defend himself.<br/>
"Oh goodness no! Of course not! I..Just..Isn't it a tad bit soon? I mean..Someone more experienced should go in first! I don't have any good stories to tell right now you know- My hair is just a complete mess.. And I should really brush my teeth first!"<br/>
His hands flew back and forth, trying to spell out any excuse he could think of. It wasn't as if he didn't want to go! It was just so sudden. There was a lot of pressure going first. He would be paving the way for everyone else.</p><p>"Quit your whining!"<br/>
Ajax put his hands on Flynn's back, as Sammy and Tristan opened the closet door.<br/>
"Stop being a pussy and just...Get in there!"<br/>
The emo pushed as hard as he could, sending the nerd stumbling into the small space.</p><p>"W-wah!!"</p><p>"Now you should really go in too, dear. You don't want to keep our loveable dork waiting~"<br/>
Shun giggled, walking her to the closet.</p><p>"I suppose you're right." You agreed, stepping in. The doors immediately closed, and you could hear them lock.<br/>
The seven minutes has officially begun.<br/>
The light in the closet was dim, but you could definitely make out Flynn's nervous face.</p><p>"I'm sorry, my lady..I won't be much fun for you.."<br/>
He twiddled his thumbs together clumsily, glancing up at you.<br/>
"I'm not the most interesting one in the bunch- And I don't have much to talk about."</p><p>You frowned, scooting up closer to the boy. Hearing him talk like that was totally depressing! You came her to get off, not get sad.<br/>
"Hey. Don't talk like that, kay? You're one of the most interesting guys I know! Honest! Your books are super neat, you always get good grades, you know all kinds of fun facts too! You're Flynn Albright, damn it! You're cool!"<br/>
You gave him a whole hearted grin, wrapping an arm around his back.</p><p>Flynn smiled, exhaling.<br/>
"Well I suppose you make a few good points."</p><p>"Exactly! You're packed full of charm!"<br/>
You poked his pudgy belly, a playful snicker escaping your lips.<br/>
"And I mean it."</p><p>"My~ You're really something, you know that? I feel a bit more confident now...Confident enough to make a proposal."<br/>
He deepened his voice, trying to be super serious.</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"I...Know what it is you want from me..Most likely. I'm willing to give it to you, no thanks necessary."</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what's that?"<br/>
You eyed him with curiosity. There wasn't much to do in a stuffy old closet like this after all.</p><p>A small little smirk formed on his face.<br/>
"That would be my gas of course."</p><p>Your eyes almost popped out of your sockets, they widened so much. Your cheeks flushed, and you looked away.<br/>
"W-what gave you that idea? Farts are...Totally gross! Especially to a lady! Duh!"</p><p>He shook his head, still smiling. He could read you like an open book.<br/>
"Tsk tsk. You're not a very good liar. I know about your little fetish, and it's okay. Such a thing is a common occurrence!"<br/>
Flynn tried to reassure you best he could.</p><p>You were completely shocked. How could he figure it out so easily? This was nuts. You made a ploy of never showing your fetish to anyone!</p><p>"You're probably wondering how I found out so quick."</p><p>'Well he got that right on the nose..'</p><p>"Well whenever we happened to..Pass gas around you, you never seemed to bat an eye. Sometimes your nostrils even started to flare. That didn't tip me off right away of course....Until the day I was helping you study for a test."</p><p>Your face went bright red, averting his gaze. How could he possibly know about that?! No! He couldn't know!<br/>
"W-what in the world are you talking about, Flynn? You're so funny sometimes! Ahaha!"<br/>
You laughed awkwardly. Man, this couldn't get any worse.</p><p>Flynn shook his head.<br/>
"You're really not a good liar, my dear."<br/>
He chuckled.<br/>
"Now I seem to recall having some tummy trouble that day...I had been passing gas into my chair the whole time we were studying. It was odor canceling, and muffling...So I still wonder how you knew I was doing it.</p><p>'It can definitely get worse!'</p><p>"I got up and left to use the restroom, but then, I realised that I had forgotten my air freshener. I...tend to need that afterwards."</p><p>Your jaw dropped, looking to the side.<br/>
"N-No way! You forgot something?!"<br/>
You covered your mouth, biting your tongue for now.</p><p>"Yes. And when I walked in, I saw your nose pressed against the seat of my chair, huffing up the fabric greedily- Hm~ I was flattered to say the least~"</p><p>You hurried your head in your hands, various thoughts racing in your mind.<br/>
'How freakin' embarrassing! I should have just held back my horniness one time!...But- Now that everything is coming out..'</p><p>"Your lips..."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"Hm?"</p><p>"When you cut the cheese- Your lips part a little bit. That's how I could tell."</p><p>His pale cheeks dusted pink.<br/>
"R-really now? My lips.. I would never have guessed."<br/>
He messed around with his orange hair again. Finally, the boy had mustered up the courage to ask you. He puffed up his chest, stating the next sentence timidly.<br/>
"I would love to oblige you some more...If you would be so kind."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>You were definitely startled by that little comment. I mean, who would have guessed that the shy little nerd could be so- open to these sorts of things. But an opportunity like this wasn't to be taken lightly! It was go big or go home!!</p><p>"Flynn.."<br/>
You grabbed his sweater sleeve, tugging on the wool.<br/>
"Fart on my face. Right now, okay?"</p><p>"So bold." He complimented, turning around. His ass concealed in tight leggings.<br/>
"These pants are rather constricting. Take them off..And please be quick about it. I'm just about ready to burst."<br/>
He started to sweat, holding back his gassiness long enough for you to pull down his pants.</p><p>But of course, the troublemaker in you couldn't be contained so easily. You pulled down his pants as he had so clearly instructed, but you unexpectedly went farther, going for his undies next. You allowed his thick cheeks to pop out of the clothing, letting his cute freckled butt hang out on full display. It was a little flabby, but that was part of the charm.</p><p>The ginger wasn't expecting that, and flinched a bit, however, he didn't say anything. He simply exhaled and closed his baby blue eyes.<br/>
But you weren't done quite yet. One more little tease, then you would be all his.<br/>
You readied your slender fingers, putting them into a gun shape. You had only recently learned about this fun little game from wikipedia, but this was good a time as any to try it out.<br/>
"Flynn~ Kan~ Cho~"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow.<br/>
'Kancho? Haven't I heard that before?'<br/>
"What does that- OH MY WORD!"<br/>
He let out a shrill squeal, reaching for his behind.</p><p>You had just, truly, indefinitely shoved your fingers up his anal cavity. Though you found this hilarious, Flynn didn't seem to share your amusement.<br/>
"W-Why you..."<br/>
He gave you a sharp glare, rubbing his ass.</p><p>"Hehe~"<br/>
You stuck your tongue out, winking.</p><p>The truth of the matter was, Flynn couldn't stay mad at you. You were honestly way too adorable to get angry with.<br/>
He had a more cheeky expression now.<br/>
"A punishment is in order, I think. How about spending the next three minutes and 32 seconds trapped inside my posterior~"<br/>
Before you had the chance to process that statement, Flynn lowered his bulbous ass right on top of your eager face. He couldn't seem to hold it in anymore, and let out a particularly nasty fart out onto it.</p><p>FFFFFRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP</p><p>"Ah~ That's more like it~"</p><p>BBBBRRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTT</p><p>"Let's keep those coming..I quite enjoy that sound~"</p><p>FLLLRRRPPPPTTTT<br/>
BRRRRTTTTTTTT<br/>
BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRAAPPPPTTT</p><p>"Oh my. I do believe that last one was a little wet. Heh. Nothing she won't enjoy I'm sure."<br/>
He fanned the air around him.<br/>
"Hardly any smell is leaking out. She must be doing a spectacular job."</p><p>He looked down, not seeing your face at all. It was completely covered.<br/>
"Goodness..I hadn't even noticed how big my rear was getting."<br/>
He rubbed it, ripping another juicy ass blast right on your helpless nose.</p><p>Meanwhile...<br/>
You were having the best time of your life. You happily sniffed up every single molecule of gas that pummeled out of his hole. You crossed your legs, rubbing your soft thighs together. It was such a good sensation to be gassed like this! It smelled amazing, and just feeling his warm cheeks up against your face only added to the arousal. Big farts, small farts...They blasted against your face one after the other, and refused to stop.</p><p>"Hnn~"<br/>
Your nose pressed up right against his pucker, feeling it open up on your nose to let out one last SBD.<br/>
The smell was rancid, like eggs- Left out in the hot sun for a few days.<br/>
You just barely stayed awake after that one.</p><p>Flynn sat up, looking down at you.<br/>
"You did wonderful..Perhaps after this game you could- We could do it again. For longer than seven minutes."<br/>
He wore a nervous expression again, afraid you may turn him down.</p><p>You leaned your head up, planting a few kisses on his soft buns.<br/>
"I would love to~"</p><p>He blushed once more from the kissing, taking a risk to lean over and kiss you just once before the door opened.<br/>
The boy locked lips with you, shutting his eyes so tightly that it looked like he could sprain them.<br/>
"Mmph!"<br/>
You were shocked at first, but melted into the kiss, letting your lips separate.<br/>
You stared into his eyes, and he into yours-</p><p>"Oh man! Look at that! The prissy boy actually made a move!"<br/>
A bright ass light hit your face, causing you to squint.</p><p>Ajax stood, crossed armed, smirking down at you both.</p><p>Flynn quickly regained his composure, scooting away from you a bit.<br/>
"I-it's not what you think! We were having a staring contest!"</p><p>Jonas rolled his eyes, smiling.<br/>
"Oh yeah? And I'm not drop dead gorgeous. Just admit you kissed her, you goober~"<br/>
The blonde lightly tapped Flynn with his shoe.</p><p>"Alright- I perhaps did kiss her. But then again..That's what this game is all about. Isn't it?"</p><p>"You make a point, but this means we won't be holding back either."<br/>
Kurota chuckled, tying his long brown hair back.</p><p>"Yeah!"<br/>
Sammy skipped over to the group, fanning the air around him.<br/>
"Eww! Grody! What's so stinky over here?"<br/>
He covered his nose.<br/>
"I'm gonna barf! Blegh!"</p><p>"Heh. I may have gotten carried away in there."<br/>
The nerd scratched the back of his neck.<br/>
Was this how all of them were gonna be? Sheesh. You were really in for it. But then again, that's what the game is about, isn't it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jonas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crossdressing camboy is up! Can you endure his perviness? You'll just have to find out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You put your hand into the box once more, feeling something rather silky touch the tips of your fingers. You ran your hands along it, knowing that texture. It was lace.</p><p>'Wait a minute...' You thought, touching the fabric between your fingers. It was so smooth and soft-</p><p>'This is totally..'</p><p>You pulled the item out in one fell swoop, revealing that it was exactly what you thought it was.<br/>Your face turned a bit pink, smirking. Well, someone sure was bold.</p><p>"A thong! And there's only one man something this naughty can belong to!"</p><p>You tapped your finger to your head, scanning the room for a certain perv. Your eyes landed on the blondie in the corner.</p><p>"Jonas Moore!"</p><p>He raised his hands up like a criminal, smiling. Of course that perv would put a thong in there. It was just like Jonas to do something so nasty, but it was charming. You had to admit.</p><p>"Alright. You got me, babe. That's totally mine~"</p><p>"Are those?..." Shun trailed off, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.</p><p>"Used? Oh yeah. I can smell the fucking gonorrhea from here. Plus, the stains kinda tipped me off too..."<br/>Ajax cringed.</p><p>Flynn blushed brightly. He puffed out his cheeks for a moment, pointing at him.<br/>"How-..indecent! Don't go putting your lewd articles of clothing inside the box! They're filthy!" He scolded.</p><p>"You guys are total haters! I washed them first, you know!"<br/>Jonas crossed his arms, a giggle slipping out.<br/>"I picked that one because I wear it most. You have no idea how many scrumptious farts I've let loose in that thing~"<br/>He moaned, squeezing his body. His eyes clouded over, creating a lustful gaze.</p><p>"Fact definitely not needed.."<br/>Shun sweat dropped, waving his hands back and forth.</p><p>"Thong...Dassa funny word!"<br/>Tristan sniggered, waggling his tail. He didn't really understand the sexual nature of the garments, smooth brained as he was.</p><p>"I thought the same thing!"<br/>Sammy nodded, agreeing with the cat boy.</p><p>"It's the sound a doorstop makes when you flick it!..THONG!"<br/>He laughed loudly, making Tristan laugh as well.</p><p>You couldn't help but chuckle at the two. They always got along well together.</p><p>You looked back down at the lacy undergarments in your hands. Were those supposed to be white? Because they were looking a little nasty. The things practically took on a new color altogether at this point.</p><p>"Leave it to you to bring out your shameful hobbies in front of the young lady...Dishonor shall come to you for this."<br/>Kurota shot a glare at the blonde, crossing his strong arms. He really did love Jonas. Really! He was part of the special group that they had made when they were kids. They had know each other forever, and were buddies through and through- But why did he have to be so weird all the time?!</p><p>"Hey now! It's perfectly natural to wear lady clothes on camera!"<br/>He tried to defend himself, but it didn't really help his case, like at all.<br/>"I have thousands of adoring fans who happen to love my ass in these."</p><p>As if to prove it, he turned around, rubbing his supple cheek.<br/>"Heh~"</p><p>Cam gave a weird look, shaking his head. The beeping and booping of his game continued, as he had definitely had enough of whatever that talk was.</p><p>Shun rubbed his temple, trying to break out of this odd conversation that everyone was getting in on.<br/>"Okay! Enough of that..Now let's start up our little game."</p><p>He sighed, looking around. The black haired hippie was always such a peace keeper. He just wanted to reach a total state of tranquility, and all this panty talking was throwing off his mojo.<br/>"Now I'll start the timer, kay? Just get in there."</p><p>The boy smiled, walking over to you. He rubbed your shoulder gently.<br/>"Alright, my little shine. Just go in there and have lots of fun. Your stars are totally aligned today. I can feel it."</p><p>He gave you a cheery thumbs up.</p><p>You smiled, nodding.<br/>"Thanks, Shun."</p><p>The advice from him was always appreciated. You liked all his odd astrology talk. It was pretty wild.<br/>You gathered up your courage, walking into the closet.</p><p>Jonas followed close behind, going in and grabbing the door handles.<br/>"Alright guys! No peeking~"</p><p>He winked and shut the door.</p><p>"I don't know how much I trust him in there..Perhaps I should stand watch.."<br/>The judo master eyed the closet suspiciously, cracking his knuckles. Kurota was still hesitant leaving him alone with you.</p><p>"Oh, Kuro."</p><p>Shun rubbed the large boy's back.<br/>"You have to trust Jonas. He's your friend just like all of us. Have a little faith, man."</p><p>He smiled, holding an ok sign.</p><p>Kurota nodded.<br/>"You're right. I shouldn't be so suspicious of my friend. It's shameful."</p><p>"That's the spirit."</p><p>...</p><p>At last the two of you were alone. It felt like forever since it had just been you and Jonas. The last time you two were by yourselves was when he had revealed his secret about being a cam boy. You weren't really phased at all. In fact, you thought the whole thing sounded pretty interesting. What was so bad about him farting on camera anyways?</p><p>He quickly nuzzled up to you, giggling.<br/>"Oh darling~ I missed times like these~ When we get to be alone~"</p><p>The blondie looked up at you. His violet eyes looked content and warm in the dim lighting. He pushed you up against the side of the wardrobe, smirking.</p><p>"All of us are obsessed with you, you know..."</p><p>You tilted your head.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>He hummed softly, closing his eyes. The boy's smirk turned into a genuine smile. Jonas could be very caring when it came right down to it. That was a quality you admired about him. Though he could be very lewd, his kindness and compassion stood out more than anything.</p><p>"You are the only girl who has really gotten to see our gross side. We try and maintain this perfect image to others, but we don't need to keep that up around you. It just prives how comfortable we are around ya...We really appreciate you. I just thought you should know that."</p><p>"Oh Jonas.."<br/>A smile crossed your face, hugging the boy tightly.<br/>"I appreciate you guys too! You are all very special to me. You guys were my first friends at that school- And I've learned to be more outgoing since then...So thank you."</p><p>You continued to hug his warm body, not wanting to ever let go. His arms wrapped around you as well.</p><p>His hands started to snake down to your waist, that little sly look appearing on his face once more.<br/>"But you should know..This game isn't about being thankful, doll~ We have to make the most of this short time..By being as dirty as we can~"</p><p>The blondie pulled his arms away, removing his shirt. He even stripped himself of pants. There wasn't much left besides a pair of lacy panties that could barely contain his good sized package. He was obviously packing heat, and you did your best to pry away your eyes from it.</p><p>His chest was very smooth and supple, and further down, his tummy was quite slim. Further than that even his slim waist curved out into thick hips, and an ass that didn't quit.</p><p>Jonas leaned in, lightly blowing in your ear.<br/>"Like what you see?~"</p><p>You were left a bumbling mess. This was all moving so fast! He had made advances on you before, but this was unprecedented. His body was truly gorgeous, and you could honestly sit there and oggle it the whole time and you would be happy. But he wouldn't stop there...</p><p>Jonas then turned himself around, backing up into your lap. <br/>"My signature dance just for you, hun~ It's about to get pretty smelly in here~"</p><p>Your thoughts raced, and your heart pounded, but you had done this once before now. It was alright. You were ready as you would ever be.</p><p>The boy began to move his hips seductively, shaking that plump patootie around like nobody's business- Damn. This was getting you really riled up.</p><p>A moan slipped from your mouth, feeling his cheeks bounce on your lap. </p><p>A low gurgle emitted from his stomach, and he began to rub it with one hand.<br/>"Ooh~ All this gas is going to brew up inside of me~ It isn't going to be pretty when it comes out~ This whole closet is going to be filled up with this delectable aroma of mine~ What will you do then?"</p><p>He glanced back at you mischievously.</p><p>You were at the point of no return. What happened in this closet, stayed in this damn closet after all. This fetish of yours was plaguing the back of your mind. You couldn't hold it in...You couldn't hide this from him, especially since he told you his secrets.</p><p>You grabbed his cheeks pulling them apart.</p><p>"I'd take it all in..And I would be grateful too~ Isn't that what friends do?"</p><p>You stuck a finger down the back of his underwear, running it down his crack. It was pretty slick down there already, no doubt from how warm the closet was. A nice coat of sweat was already forming.</p><p>You used a free hand to grip onto his cheek, squeezing it.</p><p>He blushed, looking at you with a surprised face. Jonas obviously knew what a fart fetish was due to his line of work, but he never would have guessed..You of all people. The blonde boy shivered from the sensation of being touched in an intimate area.</p><p>But this wasn't a bad thing, no. He could definitely work with this.<br/>"Of course it is~ So sniff that ass, baby~ It'll be a real treat~"</p><p>He went into a downward dog type of position, quickly grabbing your hair and yanking you face first into his butt. <br/>"Those panties smell good, hm? I bet the sweat feels lovely against your cute face too~ Oh, I'm so excited, I can't stand it! Haa~"</p><p>You poked your nose against his hole that was covered by fabric. It really did have a good smell. His musk was so intense.</p><p>You were getting riled up too, and he hadn't even started the farting just yet. You perked up, feeling his pucker open up just a tiny bit.</p><p>Hm? What just happened?</p><p>You took a quick little sniff, immediately getting what that entailed.</p><p>The smell of a garbage heep hit you with the force of a semi. That scent was eye-wateringly foul! How could such a cutie produce such a nasty stench?!<br/>You sniffed it up though, despite its potency, breathing heavily.</p><p>Jonas giggled, putting a finger to his chin.<br/>"Well aren't I just a stinker? I mean, God, that's bad~ And you aren't even grossed out a little bit~ How adorable~"</p><p>He rubbed his ass in your face, getting his special fragrance stuck to your skin.</p><p>BRRRRRRRRTTTTTT</p><p>Another fart ripped it's way out from his ass. The smell was much more clear this time, having an odor like spoiled milk. You sniffed it all up, going wild for the intense blast.</p><p>"Haa~ Damn, that stunk~"</p><p>You moaned softly into his crack, nuzzling your face in it like a pillow. A big, smelly, noisy pillow.</p><p>The boy looked back at you with a little grin, his amethyst orbs watering from his own smell.</p><p>PRRRRRFFFFTTTTT</p><p>"I love it when I do that~ You huff it all up like a good girl~ Are you my little fart slut?~ Hmm?"</p><p>He teased you with his noisome words, making your face grow hot. It was embarrassing to be called a slut by him of all people, but it was kind of doing something for you to be honest. The dirty talk was really stirring up your lady bits in a way that you couldn't describe.</p><p>"Mhm.." </p><p>You agreed without much thought. Besides, you were much too invested in the milky smell of his last fart to care much about anything else anyways.<br/>Your hands squeezed and squished his ass. The feeling of his soft flesh between your fingers was very nice. His ass was so soft and smooth. It was quite obvious how much he took pride in appearances.</p><p>"Good girl~ Ooh~ Can't keep our hands to ourselves, huh?~"</p><p>BLLLLRRRRRPPPP</p><p>PFFFFFFRRRRRTTTTBBB</p><p>The boy bit his lip, a few more airy toots pushing out into your poor little nose. He was in pure bliss. What a nice feeling it was to see your excited face and greedy nose sniffing away. The boy stuck out his tongue, biting softly on it.<br/>One last, sputtering fart softly excited his behind, making Jonas exhale with pleasure.<br/>The perv turned around once more, admiring your dazed expression.<br/>He respositioned himself, sitting you up. He pushed your limp body up against the wall, gazing into your eyes with the utmost sincerity.<br/>"Aah..You're so beautiful, baby."<br/>Jonas pushed your head into his, locking lips with you.<br/>His tongue sneakily slipped in for just a moment, before pulling back out.</p><p>"Mmp-!"</p><p>He pulled his lips away, trying to change quickly. This left you in a complete daze, touching your lips to make sure he really did just kiss you. A warm smile spread across your face.<br/>"Crap! The game will be over soon!"<br/>Just before the door opened, he had changed back into his normal outfit in recird speed. The boys stood there, eyeballing you two. You were still in a complete tizzy, until the bluenette's cheery voice rung through your ears.</p><p>"You two are kissing!! Eww!" Sammy chortled, skipping around the room like a little kid.<br/>Jonas pulled away, totally guily. He gave a nervous smile, chuckling.</p><p>"No we weren't~" You lied through your teeth, sounding not so innocent yourself.</p><p>"The lipstick print is clear as day, missy. You two obviously locked lips..That's indecent!"<br/>Flynn fumed, jealousy plastered on his face.</p><p>"I think you're the last person who should talk, dude. Last time I checked, you also tongue wrestled with her." Ajax said, slapping him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Ehe..."</p><p>"I trust you didn't do anything too bold in there..."<br/>Kurota stared a hole through Jonas, his brow furrowed.</p><p>"You have my word, Ku."<br/>Jonas smiled, looking up at the tall man.</p><p>He finally looked relieved after everything, sighing in content.<br/>"Alright. I'll take your word. You are my friend after all...But if I found out you lied, I'll end you."<br/>Kurota said the last part a little too calmly, and walked away.</p><p>"Scary~" The blonde said with a giggle, walking over to you.<br/>"Come over to my room for a session any time you wish, alright? You're always welcome under this ass of mine~"<br/>As he walked away, you had to smile. Of course you would take him up on that. I mean, you were becoming a full fledged fart slut now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sammy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sammy's up! Is the blue haired cutie really so childish, or is he more than he lets on? Will you fall deeper into your depravity? Find out in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After plunging your hand into the box for the third time, you held a little fluffy handkerchief in your hand. How adorable. Something this cute- It could only belong to one boy! And he was as adorable as the blue cloth in your hand.</p>
<p>"Ehhh?~"<br/>
Sammy's eyes lit up. He jumped back and forth, tossing his duck up in the air and catching it.<br/>
"That's mine! You picked mine! Yaayy!"</p>
<p>You couldn't help but laugh. He was just so cute. You loved Sammy, and every little immature thing he did. You could think of so many odd little quirks he had. Like chewing on his shirt by accident sometimes, or doing a little dance everytime he was excited about something.</p>
<p>He scuttled up to you, grabbing your arm with a big grin on his face. He wiggled his little butt back and forth, using his sparkly blue eyes to look up into yours.<br/>
"I'm excited~"</p>
<p>"You seem a little too excited if you ask me."<br/>
Ajax ruffled the boy's hair, smirking. He rested his arm on Sammy's head next, being much taller than him.</p>
<p>"Mm-"<br/>
The bluenette puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms.<br/>
"I'm just happy to hang out with sis! Dat's all..."</p>
<p>"Geez. You need to learn to grow up, Sammy. You'll never impress her if you lug around that duck forever."<br/>
Ajax snickered, giving him a side eye.</p>
<p>"Whaa?!"<br/>
Sammy jumped back, stomping his foot.<br/>
"I'm just as old as you, dummy head!"</p>
<p>"Well you better start acting like it. Don't be such a big baby all the time, dude."</p>
<p>"Baby, huh? Says the one that wears-!"</p>
<p>The emo actually looked shocked for once in his life. His eyes went wide, waving his hands faster than the speed of light.<br/>
"Shut up! Shut up! I'm sorry, okay?! Just stop talking!"</p>
<p>Sammy paused, giggling.<br/>
"Hehe~ Made you apologise~"</p>
<p>Ajax fumed, his face going a little red.<br/>
"D-damn!"</p>
<p>"You two quit your squabbling. We have a game going on here, or have you forgotten?" Flynn asked, putting his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>Shun tee-hee'd a little bit, putting a hand over his mouth.<br/>
"I like living here. Quite entertaining."</p>
<p>Cam nodded, his fingers tapping at his game. He finally paused it, looking up to see the commotion.<br/>
'Sometimes you just gotta pull out the popcorn and watch the show..' he thought.</p>
<p>You were slightly taken aback. Things escalated and deescalated so quickly here! But..You couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say. Well- you quickly forgot about it anyway.</p>
<p>Sammy grabbed your hand, pulling you into the closet with him.<br/>
"Time to have some fun!~"<br/>
The doors shut, and he made sure to lock them. He quickly sat you down and pounced on top of you, careful not to hurt you at all.</p>
<p>"Hey Sammy. What are you doing?" You asked, rasing an eyebrow. It wasn't like you hated it or anything, but he still took you by suprise.<br/>
He ignored your question, staring down at you. A fire was in his eyes.<br/>
Before you knew it, the boy was laying on top of you, nuzzling the side of his head into your...Chest.<br/>
"These things are all snuggly soft! Hehe!"</p>
<p>You went red, feeling your heart start pounding.<br/>
"S-Sammy! You can't just skip to second base like that!"<br/>
This was a total demeanor shift from how he usually acted.</p>
<p>"Ohh? Don't touch you there? Why? Are they...Sensitive?"<br/>
He wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Your face heated up, and you began to clutch your chest. What exactly was going on here?!<br/>
"That's an awfully bold question...Coming from you." You muttered nervously.</p>
<p>Sammy's eyes were on you. The corners of his lips upturned into a cheeky smile.<br/>
"You act like I'm not older than you or something~ I'm seventeen, ya know~"</p>
<p>To be honest, you forgot sometimes. He was seventeen, sure, but he constantly acted like a five year old. He was so short too. But the boy had never acted like this before. Ever since the day you met him, he had just been some silly little brother to you- He even called you big sis! So what brought this on?!<br/>
He hummed, undoing the buttons on his blue shirt. One by one, he popped them off, giving you quite the show. His bare skin peeked out a little more every time he undid one, and God, was it sexy. It felt so wrong to be thinking like this. He always had such a kid like aura...Was it really okay to see him in such a way?</p>
<p>"Hm? Why are you all nervous now, sis?" He cooed, running a finger along his chest.<br/>
"It isn't like you at all~ You get so excited when the others take their clothes off~"</p>
<p>Your eyes went wide, a squeak coming from your mouth. This was so- wrong!<br/>
"Well, yes...But they're all-"</p>
<p>The blue haired boy smirked.<br/>
"More mature? Is that it?"</p>
<p>"W-well that's not exactly-"<br/>
This boy had you down to a T. It was almost scary how much he knew about you.</p>
<p>"Well, since you reeeally want me to, I guess I can be more mature for you~"</p>
<p>"Huh?.."</p>
<p>"I'm smarter than you give me credit for, you know?~"<br/>
Sammy put a hand on your shoulder.<br/>
"So you want me to be more mature? I'll do it- right now! And go!"</p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut, popping them back open a few seconds later.<br/>
"The maturity is flowing through me now!"</p>
<p>You weren't sure that was how it worked...</p>
<p>"And since I'm more mature now, I might as well do something that all the biggest most maturest boys do."</p>
<p>This was all a bit confusing, but you decided to go along with it.<br/>
"And what is that?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Pleasure a woman!" He exclaimed unabashedly.</p>
<p>You couldn't help blushing. That was something you never expected to come out of his mouth today.</p>
<p>"And I know someone in here with a big stinky fetish! And it isn't me~ Ehe~"<br/>
He snorted, pointing at you.</p>
<p>"Geez! Does everyone in this house know about my eproctophilia?" You complained, pouting. Was it really that damn obvious?</p>
<p>"Well- I didn't. I was only sorta sure. But I do now!"<br/>
He stuck his tongue out, and blew a raspberry. Sneaky little bastard.</p>
<p>You furrowed your brow, looking at the adorable boy.<br/>
"So..You want to pleasure me, huh?"</p>
<p>"That's the plan!"</p>
<p>"And to do so, you're going to gas me out?"</p>
<p>"You betcha!"</p>
<p>A smile crossed your face.<br/>
"Well, Sammy- Show me what you got."</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>"You think he'll actually steal her heart away?" Shun asked, looking up at Kurota, who was sitting up on the couch.</p>
<p>"Mm..Unlikely. I trust him much more than Jonas anyway."</p>
<p>The blondie popped up from behind the couch, and snickered.<br/>
"Talking about me, are we? My nose got itchy, so I had a hunch~"</p>
<p>"I am just stating the truth. Those hands of yours are certainly not clean." The dark skinned boy stated without hesitation.</p>
<p>"Heh. You are such a Sagittarius, Ku."<br/>
The asian gave a slight laugh, keeping quiet. This conversation was getting interesting.</p>
<p>"True true. I've had my fair share of sexual encounters and naughtiness."<br/>
Jonas could admit he was right and nodded.<br/>
"However- You shouldn't be so quick to put your trust in our little Sammy either. He may act young, but he is still a hormonal teen just like any of us, and he's far more cunning then he leads on."</p>
<p>"Fair point. We shall see where this goes."</p>
<p>"A hundred dollars he kisses her."</p>
<p>"Hush."</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>The light blue haired boy held up his duck, hugging him close to his body.<br/>
"Your first challenge!...Is to smell my ducky for a whole minute~ If you pass out, then you can kiss this butt goodbye~"</p>
<p>"W-what?! That's totally unfair!" You complained, your hands flying up.</p>
<p>"Is not! I keep my ducky in my pants all night while I sleep. I've never ever washed him, and I've been at it for ten whole years! If you can't handle that, then you sooo can't handle it up close~" He teased.</p>
<p>'Ten years of stale fart stink, huh? That might be hard to deal with...But I won't give up! I need to smell everyone's gas today! I'm a fart slut, damn it! I won't back down!'<br/>
You pepped yourself up in your mind, giving a fist pump. </p>
<p>What a weird thing to be pepping yourself up about...</p>
<p>"Pass the duck."<br/>
A serious look crossed your face, and you reached for the plushie.</p>
<p>Sammy nodded, handing ducky over to you. It was obvious that that bird had seen better days.<br/>
It's leg was coming off, and one eye was a crudely sewn on button. On top of that, brown stains and smudges covered it's matted fluff. You had a pretty good idea of what they were too-<br/>
You prayed for your saftey, then dived nose first into his yellow fur.</p>
<p>"Gh-"<br/>
You flinched, swallowing hard. That duck smelled super gross, like, insanely gross. A field full of cows and pigs couldn't even begin to compare to the rancid stench that it gave off. It felt dangerous, like radiation...You might have been killing brain cells...But damn...</p>
<p>"Smells pretty nasty, right~ Hehh~ You can give up if you want~" He taunted, sticking his tongue out.</p>
<p>It was incredible.<br/>
You huffed up the disgusting smell like a wild animal, eyes rolling back inside your head. It probably looked super weird, but your body was acting on it's own! It wanted to smell more and more. It made your lungs feel good, and blood rush to your heart. That duck had been pressed up against his ass hundreds of times, and had thousands if farts ripped into it. This duck right here, was the ideal cushion! Someone you aspired to be!</p>
<p>A minute passed quicker than expected, and the boy looked quite impressed. You pulled your face away, a lustful expression taking over.<br/>
"Ah hell~ I wanna smell even moreee~"</p>
<p>"Mm..Alright. You pass. I'm impressed."<br/>
Sammy nodded, laying down.<br/>
"Now put your face in my butt. Perv."</p>
<p>"M-mhm."<br/>
Being told so bluntly like that...It was exciting, but also embarassing. Still, you did what was asked of you, and got down up against his pert little ass. The fabric of his silky pajama pants was nice and cozy against your nose. His ass was musky of course, like any teenage boy's would be.</p>
<p>Sammy let out a content sigh.<br/>
"So, big sis..Let's have fun, kay?~ I'll fill your nose up with all my stinky gas, 'til you're gasping for air~"</p>
<p>He let loose a five second burst, the wetness sputtering out even through the fabric. You could feel the little bubbles of gas pop against your face, and it felt splendid!<br/>
More gas rumbled out over your nose, and the feeling couldn't get any better. Each new fart was like a tiny massage over your delicate schnozzle. It vibrated through your entire face.</p>
<p>And the smell was even more profound! All his gas had about the same smell, though, the softer ones smelled much worse than the big ones.<br/>
They all were pretty sulfury like most farts, but they had an undertone of spoiled milk. This was obviously due to his dairy addiction.<br/>
Sammy loved milk and ice cream more than a normal teenager, and sometimes, they had to buy an extra gallon of milk all for him. His post milk burps were especially foul, and often brought up more than just gas.</p>
<p>You couldn't control yourself around it! The ass of a gassy boy was simply irresistible to you. This behind in particular was extra nice. Like two squishy pillows! Your hands reached up, massaging his magnificent buttocks in between your fingers. God, you were in some kind of heaven! You had ascended!</p>
<p>The boy giggled, leaning into your face farther, ripping another tubular tuba toot.<br/>
"You- little pervert~ Wassup with you and my butt, huh?" He teased, loving the stimulation.</p>
<p>"Mmmff..Hnnggaa~"<br/>
Your lips could only mutter out nonsense in the heat of the moment. Why did farting guys have to make you act like this?</p>
<p>"Sis has gone and lost her marbles!" Sammy shouted, laughing.<br/>
"Over my smelly butt! Imagine that!"<br/>
He quickly bent over, taking his rear off your face. The action made you whine a bit.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, sis~ We'll spend our last two minutes happily~"<br/>
Sammy wiggled his underwear down, sticking his tongue out. He gave his bare badunkadonk a smack.<br/>
"Bow down to these buns, cutie pie~"</p>
<p>"Yessir!!"</p>
<p>He rammed his ass down onto your face, smushing it around. The smell was so strong from here. It was all powerful! His naked deriere against your face was something out of a dream.</p>
<p>BBBBBLLLLLLRRRRTTTTT<br/>
PPPPFFFFTTTTTBBBB<br/>
BBBBBBFFFFTTTTTTTT</p>
<p>"Maybe all that ice cream isn't good for me~ Oh well~ Bombs away!"</p>
<p>He kept dropoing sinisterly potent farts onto your willing face, enough to make you entirely dizzy. And once you were dazed enough, Sammy climbed off to make his move.<br/>
He pressed his ass against the door, straddling you in a hug.</p>
<p>"Hey sis~" He chirped, the smell thick as mustard gas.<br/>
"I've got a present for you~"</p>
<p>"For...Me?" You uttered, in a fart induced haze.</p>
<p>He leaned in, pecking your lips, then your cheek.<br/>
"And that's for being so good~ We should play again sometime~"</p>
<p>The door suddenly opened up, the light flooding inside, and the stink flooding out. He sighed softly, thinking it felt a bit drafty in the room. Maybe someone had turned up the AC.</p>
<p>Ajax coughed up a lung, covering his nose with his sweater sleeves.<br/>
"Fuck! Somebody light a match!"</p>
<p>But the stink was second to Sammy...Who had very much forgotten to pull up his undies, letting his naughty parts out to the world. Everyone's mouth seemed to hang open, except for Tristan. Kurota covered his eyes, sheilding him from the indecent exposure.</p>
<p>"Is this what they call being...A grower..and not a shower?" the blasian mumbled, blushing.</p>
<p>"I..I quit! I just quit at life!"<br/>
Flynn blushed, storming out.</p>
<p>"The stars certainly favored you." Shun said, chuckling.</p>
<p>The blue orbed boy went all red, tears welling up in his eyes. He scrambled to pull up his undies.<br/>
"I-I locked the dooorrr!! Don't look!"</p>
<p>"That lock's been busted since the day we got the stupid thing." Ajax said, looking away.<br/>
'I can't believe that little twerp actually has that mondo thing! Shit! My pride's so friggin wounded right now!'</p>
<p>"H-huh?.."<br/>
You must have blacked out for a few seconds. Why was everyone looking at Sammy with such...Awe? Oh well, that was a story for another day.</p>
<p>The embarassed Sammy was helped out by Cam. On the way out, Jonas smacked his rump.<br/>
"Nice one, stallion~" He jokingly said, giving him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>"Mmm- Shut your big smelly mouth!!"<br/>
He stomped over to the corner of the room, sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>You had no idea what was going on, but the game was going to continue shortly. And you would get to excercise your fart sniffing muscles even more!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ajax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next up, our resident emo and frowny pants himself, Ajax! What's hiding behind that rough exterior? You'll find out in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood in front of the mirror, teasing and messing with your hair. It had gotten a bit messed up from when you were fooling around in the closet. A dorky smile lingered on your face, and your chest felt warm. If you already felt this great, you could barely even begin to imagine how amazing you'd feel by the end of all this. It must have been your calling to sniff butts...But you'd keep that to yourself.</p><p>You were taken out of your pleasant, peaceful state by muffled shouting from outside the door. You gave your hair one last pat, then stepped outside the bathroom. Jonas and Ajax were bickering about something stupid again.</p><p>"See?! Right here it says that soup is defined as a liquid dish!"<br/>Jonas tapped the screen with his dainty finger, a frown on his face.</p><p>"But right under that, it says soup is typically cooked in stock or water, you goddamn tool!"</p><p>"It says typically, Ajax. Sure, that's the norm, but it still doesn't define soup as a whole."</p><p>The other threw his hands in the air, obviously irked.<br/>"I'm not arguing about this anymore! Cereal isn't fucking soup, dipshit!"</p><p>You raised an eyebrow.<br/>"What are you two knuckleheads arguing about this time?"</p><p>"Oh. Hey, darling."<br/>Jonas waved girlishly, holding up his phone.<br/>"Question, would you say that cereal is considered a soup?"</p><p>Your deadpanned. This conversation was too stupid for words, but obviously there was a right answer. You just weren't gonna give either one a victory.<br/>"No comment."</p><p>The carrot top interrupted the conversation, looking a tad irritated.<br/>"Alright, guys. Quit monkeying around. We're playing a game, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah. A game that some of us were forced into playing." The emo pointed out.</p><p>"Hey, Flynn. How about you? Do you have an opinion?" Jonas inquired.</p><p>"About this whole cereal soup debate? Obviously it's not. Soup is served hot."</p><p>"Ugh! Get with the program! Soup can be cold!"</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>You looked around at the large parlor. Sammy, Tristan, and Cam sat on the couch. The bluenette and the cat boy were rambling on about something you couldn't hear, while the boy with lime green hair messed with his phone.<br/>You could have sworn you saw his pink eye look up at you for a moment, but it was only for a second.<br/>Kurota and Shun were also discussing something on the chairs. You realized at this moment just how funny it looked for the 6'6 dark skin to be crammed into such a tiny seat</p><p>You were snapped back to reality when Flynn called your name. It was muffled, but you could vaguely make out your name.</p><p>"xxxx..."</p><p>"H-huh?"<br/>You blinked, turning to the freckled boy.</p><p>"We should get ourselves back on track. Would you like to continue our game?"</p><p>"Oh! Yeah!"<br/>You scurried over to the big box, and almost immediately, everyone dropped their conversation to look at you.<br/>Your hand reached in, and jostled around. You could feel something skinny and leathery against your fingertips. <br/>"Hm..What could this be?"<br/>You pulled out your hand to reveal a small, black choker. </p><p>"Oh. Looks like ya got mine."<br/>Ajax walked over to you, taking the neckpiece from you hand, and clipping it back on.<br/>"Man, I missed this thing."</p><p>You hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing it. How attentive of you...<br/>A smile crossed your lips. He would definitely be fun to tease. I mean, Ajax didn't even want to play this game in the first place. Your main objective was to wipe the frown off his face before the two of you got out.</p><p>Your hand grabbed his arm, and Cam and Jonas each opened a door.<br/>"Well don't have too much fun in there, alright?" Shun asked warmly.<br/>The Chinese boy always spoke so politely. I mean, he really couldn't sound mean if he tried.</p><p>"Heh! I can't make any promises~"<br/>You grabbed Ajax's sweater sleeve, pulling him to the closet. You were gonna turn that frown upside down!</p><p>"Eyeyey! Don't stretch the sweater! That costs more than your entire wardrobe, dumbass!"</p><p>You snickered, yanking him into the dark closet.</p><p>The others stood outside, and Jonas put his hand on the door. He looked particularly amused by this whole thing.</p><p>"Heh~ Have fun, guys~"</p><p>He and Cameron slammed the doors shut, locking them tight...As well as they could, with the whole broken lock thing.</p><p>...</p><p>The crossdresser whipped his head around, a nasty smirk on his face.</p><p>"She's bound to find out~ Wouldn't you say?"</p><p>The others nodded silently in agreement, leaving it at that. </p><p>...</p><p>The boy with red black hair sat on the floor, arms crossed. His typical, grumpy pants expression stayed firmly on his face.<br/>"So..What the hell do you do in here? Ya know, besides sucking face."<br/>He raised an eyebrow, the musty smell definitely lingering in the closet. It's not like they could do much about it. Besides, everyone in the house was already used to the perpetual smell. No matter how hard Shun and Flynn scrubbed and fabreezed, there was still that delicious hint of fart stink in the air.</p><p>"Well, we could talk if you'd like."<br/>You beamed, trying to lift the mood best you could.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About whatever!"</p><p>Ajax sighed, leaning up against the closet wall. He looked at you with his red eyes, and spoke.<br/>"Well..I got somethin' actually."<br/>He gave you a bit of a skeptical look.<br/>"I wanna know why you're so friggin eager to be stuffed in a tiny closet with eight dudes who have the nastiest asses around. Doesn't it gross you out? Or do ya just tolerate it? If I were in your shoes, I would have socked Flynn for even suggesting it."</p><p>You blushed. Apparently, Ajax was a bit more dense than you first thought. You could have just told him outright about your fetish. Then again, where would be the fun in that?<br/>"I like spending time with you guys~ So what if you're a little gassy?"</p><p>That was partly true...You liked hanging with them, but there was no way you would squeeze yourself in a closet with them if you hated farts. There's a million other ways to hang out with somebody.<br/>It was a half assed lie, but he bought it.</p><p>Ajax snorted.<br/>"A little..."<br/>He cracked a bit of a smile, ruffling your hair. He couldn't comprehend your inner kindness. It just didn't come naturally to guys like him, he thought.<br/>"You're just as nice as ever, Squirt." </p><p>"Well, I try to be. I can't find any reason to be mean after all."</p><p>"Heh! Man, you crack me up!- Ugh.."<br/>Ajax gripped his stomach, brows furrowed.</p><p>Your heart sped up a bit.<br/>"What's wrong? Tummy trouble?"</p><p>He gave a short nod, glancing at you.<br/>"Hey, I gotta rip ass right now. You can get out if you want."</p><p>"Geez! I'm not a baby, Ajax. I can tolerate a little fart. Besides, I've heard and smelled your guy's gas before. It's okay."<br/>You pat him on the back, a reassuring tone in your voice. You were almost begging him to rip one now.</p><p>"Man, you're weird. I mean, most girls find this kinda shit repulsive, and you just kinda..handle it for me."<br/>The boy almost cracked a smile, and lifted up his ass a bit.</p><p>FLLLLLRRRRTTTTTBBBBBBBB</p><p>"Whew!"<br/>He laughed, slapping his knee. Ajax playfully fanned the emission towards you to really rub it in. <br/>"Pretty gnarly, right?"</p><p>You fought the primal urge to get down on the floor and start sniffing like a dog. The smell was like a steak that had been cooking in the hot sun for two months. It had a nice, savory, sour smell. It was awful, and you loved every second. <br/>You covered up your lust by laughing, waving a hand in front of your face.<br/>"Damn! That was killer!"</p><p>"Heh! You betcha! I've got some of the rankest farts around, so you better get out now. Sissy girls like you can't handle it!"<br/>His tone was teasing and obviously in jest. He had known you long enough to know that you could handle it. That didn't stop him from making fun of you though. Ajax was, and always had been a tease. That was just the way he was.</p><p>"A sissy girl, huh?! Bring it on, Buster!"<br/>You rolled your arms, fists closed, like an old school video game character.<br/>"You can try to gas me out, but I won't budge!"</p><p>"Pff! You say that now, but get a whiff of this!"<br/>The flatulent boy grabbed his leg, a nice bubbly fart sputtering out. It went on for a good five seconds, and the air in the wardrobe was starting to become tainted.</p><p>RRRRRTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBB</p><p>The sound was a bit wonky compared to most farts, as it was a bit more muffled than what was usually expected. You didn't question it though.</p><p>"Geez, these are foul!"<br/>You made an over the top gagging sound, erupting into a fit of giggles. The sheer lack of shame he had was making your body hotter than ever. It was a bit embarrassing still how their gas made your insides and outsides feel, but it was par for the course by this point.</p><p>"And that's barely even a warm up."<br/>A little cocky grin was proud on his face. Good. He was having fun, and you made him smile! Major bonus!</p><p>PFFFFTTTTTRRRRRRBBBBBBbbbbb</p><p>The rancid meat and garlic smell was getting to you in the best way possible. It was like a sausage factory that hadn't been operating for twenty years exploded within the small space.</p><p>You decided to get a bit more ballsy, putting a hand on his back.<br/>"Hey..Aj~"</p><p>"Eh? What's up, small fry?"<br/>He took of your tone, a bit curious.</p><p>Oops. You sounded too excited.<br/>"Erm- I just thought that this was a little too easy. You know? You should give me a real challenge~"</p><p>"Too easy? You're pretty awesome, dude. Shoot. Tell me how to make it harder."</p><p>"I think I'm not getting the full brunt of what you have to offer. You might as well just put it right in my face, so I can get a real good whiff!"<br/>You tried to hold back the perversion in your voice, just acting like you wanted a good challenge.</p><p>Something odd happened then. His eyed widened, and he blushed just a bit.<br/>"N-no fuckin' way!"<br/>He waved his hand, his cocky stare coming back.<br/>"I wouldn't be able to see your grossed out face if we did that. I really wanna relish this."</p><p>Made sense to you..He liked expressions, and that would be fine normally...But it was hard controlling your eyes clouded over with lust, and parted lips. It wouldn't be the end of the world if Ajax found out or anything, but wasn't it too soon? Perhaps it was, but you weren't going to refuse a request.<br/>"Then what do you suggest I do?"</p><p>"Get in front of me, nose close, but not touching anything. I wanna see you sniff it, and I wanna see you choke on it~"<br/>The emo narrowed his eyes, grabbing your head and pushing it down to his crotch.<br/>"Yeah..I can really see your face this way."</p><p>'He's super strong! And he's being so rough too~ I could die of happiness!'<br/>You swooned internally, sniffing gently. The smell from this side was more of a manly musky sort of odor. It was potent, and oh so addictive.<br/>God, it was hard not to show your excitement.</p><p>"Nn.."</p><p>"That's the smell of a real man right there. Take it all in."<br/>He looked down at you, blasting another wet fart in your face. God, it sounded nasty as hell...But that was what made it so amazing.</p><p>The smell of his crotch, and the gas burned your nose. You wanted it so badly in your face, and your expression didn't hide it. You looked totally blissed out!</p><p>The boy looked a bit confuzzled, but it still wasn't clicking. Even the little moans that leaked from your mouth didn't set him off. By no means was Ajax stupid, but he was pretty thick headed at times.<br/>You looked so cute, so happy...But why?<br/>"Ey..Whatcha smilin' about down there?"</p><p>You had your fun, and unfortunately, it was probably about time to end it. You needed to tell him the truth.<br/>"I like it, dummy~ I kinda suck at hiding it~"</p><p>...</p><p>"God, your ass is fat~"<br/>Jonas made his sly little comment, grabbing a handful of Flynn's cheek through his pants.</p><p>The ginger blushed from the comment, swatting the camboy's hand away viciously.<br/>"You're so immature!" He hissed.<br/>"I'm not even the least bit overweight! I may be a bit rounder than the rest of you, but that doesn't make me fat!"</p><p>"Geez, dude~"<br/>Jonas giggled. He loved when the younger boy got all defensive about his weight.<br/>"I wasn't making a pass at you, silly! It was a total compliment! Honest! Big butts are like the hottest thing ever on a guy. I should know~"<br/>He ran a hand across his hiney, giving it a smack.</p><p>Flynn slumped down onto a chair, suddenly a bit less confident in his body.<br/>"And that may be true...But you have a good sized glutious, and you're thin on top of it. I hate to admit it, but maybe I do need to lose some weight."</p><p>Shun smiled, hopping into the conversation.<br/>"Oh, Flynn. There's still much you have yet to learn of this world."</p><p>"Hm?"<br/>The blue eyed boy perked up.</p><p>"Your body type is very popular~ There's no need to try and change what's already desirable, yes?"</p><p>He tilted his head.<br/>"You're not making sense. What do you mean..popular?"</p><p>The Asian laughed softly, patting Flynn on the back. He was practically oblivious to the debauchery that lurked in this world.<br/>"Ah. Well...Lots of people love bigger bodies like yours~ There are whole internet communities dedicated to chubbiness."<br/>He pressed his palms together, a grin spreading across his rosy cheeks.<br/>"Think about Jonas. He gets thousands of views on his streams..For breaking wind~ It seems odd, yes, but people like all kinds of things you wouldn't expect."</p><p>Flynn grabbed his tummy, smiling softly. Shun did have a point. For everyone that disliked his belly fat, there would always be someone else who would enjoy it..Though he had yet to see someone actually admit it in person.<br/>"Hm..You may be on to something there."</p><p>He remembered seeing something like that when he was search in fart fetish forums, but didn't pay it much mind at the time.<br/>After he saw you sniffing his seat, the orange haired hottie's curiosity peeked, and he found hundreds of thousands of posts and videos about farting. At the time, the concept of liking such a gross thing was foreign to him, and he couldn't believe it. His thirst for knowledge lead him into some awfully weird spots..</p><p>"Thank you, Shun. I do feel much better."</p><p>Jonas raised up a finger, exhaling softly.<br/>"And all this when I didn't even mean it as an insult. Big butts are totally in! I promise!"</p><p>Flynn laughed, a little smirk creeping onto his freckled face.<br/>"I get it now honestly...I mean, a big rear end just means bigger emissions, right?~"<br/>He bit his fingertip, and bent over</p><p>FFFFRRRTTTTTPPPPPPPTTTTTT</p><p>The three boys laughed loudly, their discussion thankfully ending on a happy note.</p><p>...</p><p>Ajax felt his head practically explode into a million pieces. What kind of sick joke was that?! <br/>His face reddened, as he gave you a quick smack on the head.</p><p>"Hahh?! The hell does that mean? You like it- Yeah friggin right! Who just says somethin' like that!? I mean, what if I took your ass seriously!"<br/>He crossed his arms, little angry puffs of smoke coming from his head.</p><p>Your expression went flat. You knew he was dense, but not this dense. You could have burst into tears with pity.<br/>You sat up, looking him straight in the face.<br/>"It's not a joke, Ajax. I'm serious. I mean, of course I love you guys and everything, but why would I cram myself into this stuffy wardrobe with you if I can't stand your gas?</p><p>Ajax paused. You made a point...But that would mean that you actually liked it. And if you actually liked it...<br/>"S-so your sayin' that you actually like the smell of my farts?"</p><p>"Yep. Not just the smell though. The sound, the burning feeling in my nose, the vibrations~ Haaa~ God, it's driving me up the wall~"<br/>You went into a bit too much detail, squeezing your legs together. Even just talking about it was a lot.</p><p>He cringed at the description, his cheeks red as a tomato with a sunburn. He had known what fart fetishes were obviously...Jonas's line of work had taught him about that long ago. The emo had stumbled across actual fart pornography before, and embarrassingly, the boy did find it a bit attractive. <br/>"Y-ya little weirdo. Geez.."<br/>A puttering fart bubbled out onto the wood surface. It stank to high heaven, and it was the best kind of stink there was.</p><p>A moan slipped from your lips, and you looked up at him with sultry eyes.<br/>"Aj...Can I..Have the next one in my face? Like, right up against you.."</p><p>The idea was tempting, really. This was all so new to him, but you had been his friend for a long time...You were always doing nice stuff for him, and he felt like he should return the favors.<br/>He definitely would have if..<br/>"I..Dunno about that one actually. M-maybe some other time?"</p><p>You put on a pouty face, grabbing his shoulders and whining.<br/>"Ajax! C'mon! Please? We don't have much time left, and I need to get them point blank range!"</p><p>The two toned boy scratched his head, feeling bad, and flustered at the same time. How could he not give you what you wanted when you were being so...So cute?!<br/>"Gah! Fine! Geez! Knock yourself out!"<br/>He flopped down on his tummy, trying his best to act nonchalant.</p><p>'It'll be fine...Probably.' He thought to himself.</p><p>You giggled with incredible excitement, pushing your face down to the seat on his pants. Surprisingly, it was very soft, almost cushy.<br/>'He made such a big deal about my face being here..But I don't see the problem. He had to be worked up about something..but what?'</p><p>"Ngh.."<br/>He glanced behind him, completely stunned. I mean, what kind of girl just happily cuddles up to some guy's ass like that? You had to be crazy. <br/>Still though, he found himself warming up to the idea, even if he was still nervous about it. His previous confidence was quickly whittling away.</p><p>BLlllllRRRRRrrrrPPPPTTTT</p><p>"Oof..God damn.."<br/>The hot, cheesy blast ripped it's way out against your face.</p><p>"Mmff.."<br/>The hot air against your face sent you into a fit of pleasure, rubbing your cheek up against it. The smell was enough to knock a skunk out, and the sheer smell alone almost choked you. Your core was already heating up, and your underwear were starting to dampen.</p><p>PFDDDDFFTTTRRRRrrrrrRRRRRTTT</p><p>"Hnng!"<br/>It was too much! You needed it right from the source! God, the wonderful rotting cheese and meat smell was being blocked out by those pesky pantaloons! You couldn't stand for that!<br/>Your nimble hands reached, grabbing on his waistband.</p><p>"T-the hell do ya think you're doing, huh?"<br/>He turned crimson, swatting your hands away.</p><p>Man...He was totally killing the mood! How come he wouldn't let you reveal those delicious cheeks of his? It was like torture!</p><p>"B-but.." You whined, being cut off by a fart that sounded a little too wet for it's own good.</p><p>"Hgh! Fuck!"<br/>Ajax reached his hand behind him, sighing in relief when he realised he was dry.<br/>But his expression darkened nonetheless.<br/>"L-let's just stop. We don't have much longer anyway, so- Hey!!"</p><p>You gripped back onto his pants, bound and determined to find out just what he was hiding from you. An embarrassing mole? Scandalous underwear? </p><p>"Fucking stop that!!"<br/>His face was red, and he tried to sit up, using his hands to attempt to push you away.</p><p>"You aren't gonna keep things from me like this, Ajax!"<br/>Finally, you pulled the jeans down...And what you found was absolutely jaw dropping.</p><p>"G-gh! Mother fucker! Why didn't ya just stop when I told you to?!"<br/>He bit his lip, burying his face in his sweater sleeves shamefully.<br/>"Whyd'ya have to?..."<br/>His voice trailed off, trembling. </p><p>You expected to find something odd, but this was different than anything you could have dreamed of. Wrapped nicely around his waist in place of normal undergarments, was a white, puffy diaper.</p><p>He trembled ever so slightly, looking absolutely mortified.<br/>"This..This is why I didn't want to do this-this stupid game! I mean, look at me! I look like a fucking idiot in this thing! Now you know! Happy?!"<br/>He shot you a glare, face covered in obvious embarrassment. His voice was cracking, and tears threatened to spill.<br/>It was the first time you had ever seen Ajax so vulnerable...</p><p>"It just had to be you who sees it.. Tch...Just go ahead and laugh. I know you want to."<br/>He sat up drearily, not even bothering to pull his pants up. You knew now. What was the point of even trying to recover his dignity?</p><p>Instead of a taunt or a snicker, the emo felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. He opened his eyes wide, looking over at you nervously.</p><p>"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. I'd..Never laugh at you."</p><p>Those words made him relax a bit, but he was still uneasy.<br/>"Y-yea right...I mean, I'm eighteen years old and in a fucking pamper. I know I look stupid."</p><p>You squeezed him tighter.<br/>"Why..Do you wear them?"</p><p>He rested his head up against the back of the dresser. It was about time to spill this metaphorical can of beans.<br/>"Medical shit. I can't control my..ya know. They called it incompetence or somethin'."</p><p>You wouldn't verbally point out that the word he was looking for was probably incontinence, but you would think it.<br/>"I see..So you have to wear these?"</p><p>"Well yeah. If I don't wanna ruin a perfectly good pair of pants every day."</p><p>"Makes sense."<br/>You rubbed your face up against his.<br/>"So how long have you been in them? Before I met you?"</p><p>"G-geez we playin' tweny questions or something?"<br/>The black and red haired boy sighed.<br/>"But yeah. Since before I met you. Back in middle school I think."<br/>He put up a finger.<br/>"And yeah! Before you ask!..I haven't ya know, done it in here or anything. It really only kicks in when I'm really stressed out..."</p><p>He looked at you, his expression telling you all that you needed to know. Ajax looked like he wanted to die.<br/>"Well good to know~...Ah- one last question."</p><p>"Go for it I guess."</p><p>"When I put my face on your ass earlier, I barely felt it. It looks...Pretty big, so I'm just a bit curious."</p><p>"Kh- Beats me! Christ!"<br/>He turned his head, wanting this whole stupid thing to be over with. Ajax's cheeks were burning.</p><p>He still looked uneasy, so you wanted to quell it.<br/>"I want you to know that this doesn't affect my opinion of you at all."<br/>You smiled, rubbing his shoulder.<br/>"You're still the same old Ajax, diapered or no. A stupid piece of cotton isn't going to make me think less of of you."</p><p>He gritted his teeth.<br/>"Y-you don't.."</p><p>"And by the way, I still love your farts~ Even if they're a little more sometimes~"<br/>You giggled, earning a punch to the shoulder from the boy next to you.<br/>"Please give me one last big one, Aj~ Satisfy my thirst~"</p><p>"Man, you're freakin' shameless!"<br/>He smirked, now completely relieved of all his nerves. <br/>"But yeah. I'll give you a damn fart, nasty perv~"</p><p>FLLLRRRRTTRBBBBPPPPPPppppp</p><p>"Woo, that was big!"</p><p>"And it smells lovely!~"<br/>You reached down and squeezed his padded ass, planting a nice big kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"G-guh!-"<br/>The boy felt his heart explode, completely lost for words.</p><p>The closet doors rattled, and the red faced Ajax quickly pulled his pants back up. </p><p>The familiar smiling faces of your friends showed themselves once again.</p><p>"Woahh~ Why does our resident grumpy pants look so red?~" Jonas asked.</p><p>"Ah- Stinky~"<br/>Tristan covered up his button nose, giggling.</p><p>"We should think about investing in an air filter." Kurota remarked.</p><p>"W-well excuse me! It's not like any of you can talk!" Ajax shouted, back to his usual self.<br/>"God!"</p><p>You beamed brightly, wrapping an arm around him. <br/>"Yep, he stinks up the place 24/7, but we still love him."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Ehe~ Well I'm glad you two had fun at the very least. The stars must have aligned in your favor, Ajax."<br/>Shun shot him a wink, offering you a hand up.</p><p>You took it happily.</p><p>"Now let's get prepared for the next round- And someone get some air freshner..."<br/>Flynn chuckled.</p><p>This day was turning out even better than expected! You went to go wait on the couch, more than eager for your next seven minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kurota</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Kurota's turn! The martial artist himbo is here to fulfill your fantasies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared off into space, a hand half pressed against the side of your cheek. Thinking about the day you'd had...All the new experiences you had gone through. Somehow, it didn't feel real, like this was all the best dream of your life, and you could wake up any second. It felt too good to be true, and with every passing moment, your body was becoming more and more needy.</p>
<p>Your nose felt lonely without an ass to stick it in, your hands felt empty without a handful of booty to grab. How badly you missed the noisome smell of a fresh fart right up your nostrils! It was killing you to be without it, like a drug. You fidgeted in your seat mindlessly, wishing for the next round to get started.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for you, they had to take a quick recess, since Ajax had...Well, it would be easier to just have a flashback.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>"Sooo~ Tell us what happened, my pampered pal~" Jonas teased, waving his hand playfully.</p>
<p>Ajax felt a tick mark on his forehead, and he squeezed his fist.<br/>"Call me that again, and I'll punch your pretty boy teeth in."</p>
<p>The older male giggled, nodding.<br/>"Come on, Aj~ We're all curious~"</p>
<p>Tristan and Sammy nodded, wanting to get in on this little interrogation.<br/>"Tell us! Tell us!"</p>
<p>"Hah?! Why should I? I didn't pester you after your turn, so don't pester me!"</p>
<p>"Hm...But I am curious. Did you tell her?"</p>
<p>Ajax blushed, digging his hands in his hoodie pocket.<br/>"S'not like I told her or anything. She just happened to find out...Man, answering this shit is embarrassing."</p>
<p>"Found out, hm?"<br/>Jonas felt a puzzle piece click in his brain, choosing not to continue the subject any further.<br/>"So..Did you kiss?"</p>
<p>The emo felt his heart practically beat out of his chest.<br/>"Hskdfbhw-wha?! N-nunya!"<br/>He crossed his arms, turning around.</p>
<p>"Aww..My little Aj is all grown up~ You made a move after all~"</p>
<p>"J-Jonas! Cut it out now! Seriously, asshole!"<br/>He felt a nervousness in his stomach, getting all flustered from the questions. Ajax didn't do well with things like this, even though he liked to act tough.<br/>"You're gonna make me!-"</p>
<p>"Alright. Alright. I get the picture."<br/>The blondie smiled, taking a hint.</p>
<p>"Jesus..."<br/>Ajax felt his heart rate start to slow down.</p>
<p>Sammy took notice of this, and skipped over to him, leaning up by his ear.<br/>"But you farted in her face, right?~ And I bet you loved every second~" He whispered, his cute little voice surprisingly seductive.</p>
<p>Ajax went white as a ghost, speechless, but his body spoke for him...</p>
<p>SSSSPLLLRRRTTTT!!</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>And that was that. You couldn't make out what Sammy said to provoke Ajax like that, but it must have been pretty bad. <br/>The game was on a quick hold, so Ajax could go clean himself up. <br/>You were brought from your thoughts by a tap on your shoulder. It was Kurota, smiling down at you. Man, he was huge, but he was a gentle giant.</p>
<p>"You seem lost in thought." The dark skinned boy pointed out.<br/>"Is something troubling you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no."<br/>You waved your hand, assuring him you were fine.<br/>"Thank you for the sentiment though."</p>
<p>He leaned up against the chair, making it creak a bit. He gave a warm smile, and ruffled your hair.<br/>"You are such a sweet girl, nezuki. Please, do not ever change."</p>
<p>You leaned into his touch, and nodded. Kurota was such a kind soul. The soft spoken boy was always worrying about others far more than he ever worried about himself. The name he called you barely even registered for a few moments...<br/>"Um...What was that?"</p>
<p>"What was what, nezuki?"</p>
<p>"That! The name you just called me. Nezuki?"</p>
<p>He chuckled into his hand, looking down at you with his soft brown eyes.<br/>"Ah. That is just a nickname I came up with for you. It means mouse, and I figured it fit you well because of your small stature."</p>
<p>You blushed, and puffed your cheeks out. Small stature?!<br/>"I-I'm not that short!"</p>
<p>'Well..Now that I think about it, everyone could be considered short compared to him. I mean, he's even got some height on Jonas.'</p>
<p>His eyes widened, and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. The blasian looked to the side for a moment, a worried expression consuming his handsome face.<br/>"Deepest apologies. I failed to take your feelings into account. Of course you would take insult to a name like that. I will not call you Nezuki any longer... But if I were to be honest to you...I also gave you the name because I think mice are very cute."<br/>He glanced back at you for a moment, lips curling upwards nervously.</p>
<p>Maybe the nickname wasn't so bad!<br/>"C-cute you say? I guess I do like it after all. It suits me."<br/>You happened to be a girl that was easily won over by compliments.</p>
<p>He sighed in relief.<br/>"Thank goodness. I had thought I offended you. I was about to do dogeza."</p>
<p>"Heh."</p>
<p>Your conversation was swiftly interrupted, as the door burst open. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the noise.<br/>"Where is that little bastard?! I'm gonna kill him!!"<br/>Ajax was standing in the doorway, looking positively pissed. His pants were different than before, just barely, and looking a little looser.</p>
<p>"Eek! Scary!" Sammy squealed dramatically, running behind Flynn for cover. </p>
<p>The ginger crossed his arms, unimpressed.<br/>"Finally back from your potty break? I believe we have a game to finish."</p>
<p>"Tch! Shut your hole, freckle face! I have a bone to pick with that shit! He made me ruin a perfectly good pair of Fendi pants, and he's gonna fork over my dry cleaning bill!"</p>
<p>"Waah! Don't go blaming me for your poop problems, meanie!"</p>
<p>Flames appeared in his eyes, as Ajax charged full force at the shorty, at least looking to ram him.<br/>"That's it!"<br/>He was stopped in his tracks, being picked up from under the arms by Kurota.</p>
<p>"Now now, you two. Let's not get in such a tizzy." Shun said calmly<br/>"There's a young lady present after all."<br/>The black haired boy smiled, putting his hands up assuringly.</p>
<p>"But he- Ah! Nevermind! He gets away with stuff cuz he's cute anyways!"</p>
<p>Sammy giggled, sticking his tongue out at the black and red haired boy ever so slightly.</p>
<p>Ajax huffed, calming down.<br/>"Put me down, wouldja?"</p>
<p>"Mm."<br/>Kurota dropped the edgelord, letting him fall safely to his feet.</p>
<p>"Now, back to the game at hand." Flynn interrupted, looking a bit miffed.<br/>"We have a game going on. I believe our tomfoolery and shenanigans have gone on long enough. Those reading have surely tired of it by now."</p>
<p>Jonas walked over, amused.<br/>"They could never get tired of it, darling~ For you see, this is a fetish story along with a romantic comedy. They all knew what they were getting into."</p>
<p>Ajax quirked a brow.<br/>"The fuck are you two talking about?"</p>
<p>Flynn simply cleared his throat, grabbing your hand and leading you over to the big box now filled with significantly less items than before.<br/>"Our game is awry! Go on, dear, please put your hand inside."</p>
<p>"Right! Sure thing."<br/>You bit your tongue, diving hand first into the box. Hard, soft...soggy...A variety of textures grazed the delicate skin of your palm.<br/>You decided on something hard and small. This could be interesting.</p>
<p>You pulled it out with a swish of your hand, holding it up to look at. Your look became a bit confused.<br/>This was...odd to say the least.</p>
<p>"A rock?"<br/>You studied the piece of stone in your hand, squinting your eyes. Upon closer inspection, it was more like a piece of concrete.<br/>You were pulled from your thoughts by a low voice.</p>
<p>"Seems you got mine." <br/>Kurota stood before you, towering over your body like a mountain. He was Mt Fuji itself, broad and tall.</p>
<p>"What's up with the rock?" Ajax asked, quirking a brow.</p>
<p>"He has a point, Kurota. I mean, I would have guessed you'd put something more...Martial artsy."<br/>Shun chuckled at his phrasing, giving a shrug.</p>
<p>"Well...It is not just a rock."<br/>He held out his palms, and you gave him the small piece of stone.<br/>"It is actually a piece of the first concrete brick I ever smashed. I was ten, so...It means a lot to me."</p>
<p>"Oh, that is so cute! I mean, imagining little Kuro smashing stone into itty bitty bits." Jonas cooed, squishing the cheeks of the Judo master.</p>
<p>"Well.. little isn't the word I would be using."<br/>The dark skinned boy scratched his cheek.<br/>"I was six feet."</p>
<p>"Geez! Six feet at ten years old? Scary."</p>
<p>"A-ah.. Scary?" He asked, rubbing his arm nervously. </p>
<p>"Hehe. Just yanking your chain, Ku."<br/>The blondie gave a little smack to Kurota's rump, making the ponytail-wearer blush. </p>
<p>The ginger puffed his cheeks out, grabbing Kurota's wrist, and yours as well.<br/>"Enough of your perverted antics! We have already exhausted too much time on banter. Our game will last until morning at this rate!"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't mind going at it all night~ Things get freakier the later it gets~" the deviant camboy cooed.</p>
<p>Flynn wanted to say something, but chose to let out a sigh instead.</p>
<p>"Mm. You do have a point. Let us...go inside then."<br/>Kurota took your hand, walking over to the wardrobe. He bent down, making sure not to clock his head on the way in. He drew a breath, realizing how small it would be up close.<br/>"My...This will be a tight fit."</p>
<p>The big guy squeezed his way inside, letting you fit snugly next to him.</p>
<p>"Now that you two are comfy, let's begin."<br/>Shun waved, shutting the doors on you two. <br/>"I wonder...Will our pure hearted boy make a move?"</p>
<p>"Doubt it. He's too pussy."<br/>Ajax flipped his hair, frowning.</p>
<p>"I don't know if that's the word I'd use, but he does value morals over everything else."</p>
<p>"Well if he doesn't, then that's less competition for me!"<br/>Jonas winked, peace signing.</p>
<p>"Like she'd choose the walking jizz target!!"</p>
<p>"Aa! You're such a meanie, Aj! Boo!"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Kurota sat silently, pressing up against you unintentionally. Someone of his size was not meant for a wardrobe like this, not that people were supposed to be in wardrobes at all. <br/>The dead silence was getting hard to take though, and whenever you caught his big brown eyes taking a glance at you, it got even more awkward.</p>
<p>Kurota had never been much for striking up conversation. You found that you seemed to be an exception, and that he took great lengths to interact with you.<br/>His martial arts background and big size sometimes gave off the wrong impression, and some people were even scared of him. You knew what a gentle soul he was however. </p>
<p>"Whatcha thinking about?"<br/>You started off the conversation, looking up at the tall male.</p>
<p>"Ah.. Well I was thinking about how to start up conversation. It seems you have done it for me though."</p>
<p>Aw. He was so honest.</p>
<p>"Well we couldn't just sit in silence forever!"<br/>You giggled, leaning your head up against his broad shoulder.</p>
<p>"You are correct."<br/>He rubbed his arm, opening his mouth, and closing it quickly. He was easy to read. There was obviously something he wanted to say.</p>
<p>"What's up, buttercup?"<br/>You chuckled, nudging the beautiful boy.</p>
<p>He flinched, finally speaking up.<br/>"Nezuki..what is it that you wish to do in here with me?"</p>
<p>He was a total cutie.</p>
<p>"Hm?~ This and that, I guess~"</p>
<p>"This...and that?"</p>
<p>You smirked, rubbing your head against him.<br/>"Well, what were you anticipating a man and a woman would do together in a tight closet?"</p>
<p>He looked down, face burning<br/>"I- Honestly wish I could tell you, but my inexperience is far too great. The training in the mountains I did for half my life didn't prepare for things like this."</p>
<p>You couldn't exactly relate, but you did understand. He never seemed like the type of guy who had experience. It was...Insanely cute.<br/>"Sexual stuff?"</p>
<p>Kurota struggled to find the words. He had never been good with conversation. <br/>"Yes. I had wanted to learn more about this field by the time I had reached adulthood, and I tried, but...One glaring problem stood in my way."</p>
<p>You looked at the boy, waiting for him to continue.</p>
<p>"It just looked so..embarrassing! I could barely stand it!"<br/>He shivered, and went dizzy just from the thought.<br/>"I tried watching videos, and I covered my eyes! I tried reading about it, and the level of detail made it worse! The lewdness, the filthy, course language- It made my head spin! I could not get through it.."</p>
<p>Well, that was certainly a passionate speech.</p>
<p>"I'm abnormal. I go against basic human nature. As a man, especially."</p>
<p>Ah. So that's how he felt...Well, it simply wouldn't do. You couldn't have a friend going around thinking so low of himself. You would cure this aversion to all things perverted in the time you had left! And of course...make it worthwhile for yourself as well~</p>
<p>"You aren't abnormal, Kurota. You're just...different."</p>
<p>"A synonym of abnormal."</p>
<p>"Well, yes, technically! But if you'll allow it, I think I can help you out."</p>
<p>"Really?"<br/>He perked up just a bit.<br/>"I...Would like that."</p>
<p>"Of course! Now to start, you don't find the idea of touching me repulsive, do you?"</p>
<p>He waved his hands, bowing.<br/>"N-no! Of course not! I am deeply sorry if you thought that."<br/>A gurgle from his stomach resounded in the closet, making him grit his teeth. This was perfect...Kurota had a tendency to become a walking stink bomb when he got flustered.</p>
<p>"Great! Then let's ease you into this with something that isn't inherently sexual."<br/>You smirked, putting your hands on his chest.<br/>"How bad do you have to fart right now?~"</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Cameron yawned, pausing his game to stretch out his arms. He looked around, seeing everyone engaging in friendly conversation. He didn't bother with things like that. Talking was a bother, so he didn't do it much.<br/>The green haired boy stood up, walking to the kitchen to go get a snack. He could have requested for one of the maids to get one, but he felt like doing things himself for a change.</p>
<p>He walked out of the parlor, slipping away silently. He was sure no one had noticed him leave since he was so quiet.<br/>Although, he did manage to catch the gaze of a certain pair of yellow eyes.</p>
<p>Cameron finally reached the kitchen, pausing for a quick moment to lift up his leg.</p>
<p>BbbbBBBBlllllllrrrrRRRRpppPPPP</p>
<p>A barely audible chuckle escaped his lips, and he even bent down to give the air a sizable whiff.<br/>He licked his lips. Man, his own brew could really be a beast! <br/>His body tingled. It really was good...So good that he could share it with all his friends. No one noticed him leave anyway...<br/>His lips curled into a smug smirk. Yeah. He felt like being a bit mean.<br/>The silent boy pulled the fridge open, seeing a neatly packed lunchbox. There was a sticky mote attached to the front</p>
<p>'Flynn'</p>
<p>So this was his lunch?<br/>He opened up the box, and deadpanned. A thermos of soup, a bologna sandwich with the crusts cut off, and...Veggie chips. This was most definitely a lunch fit for a dork. <br/>The lactaid white milk on the side sent Cameron over the edge, as he took the sandwich carefully from it's compartment.<br/>He gently pressed it up against the seat of his sweats, letting it rip. He smiled with his teeth, blasting it a second time, then sealing it right back up.</p>
<p>He did the same thing with Ajax's beef jerky, Sammy's cookies, and Shun's vegan salad...Before feeling a tap on his shoulder.<br/>He flinched, hating the feeling being caught in the act. Cameron quickly took the salad away from his behind.<br/>The boy of few words turned around, almost wiping his forehead in relief when he saw Tristan.</p>
<p>"Meowsers! Dis looks fun fun fun!"</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"I'ves been watching nya for awhiles meow. You've been tootin on the foods~ Why?"<br/>The catboy tilted his head innocently, his tail swishing back and forth.</p>
<p>How was Cameron even supposed to respond to that? He just...Liked doing it. He liked the feeling of sharing his smell, cropdusting, and secret farting. He always had...<br/>And never being suspected for any of it was nice too.</p>
<p>He could only shrug as a reply.</p>
<p>"Dunnos? Ohhh- Yea yea. Getcha. I dunnos why I gotsa tail and ears either, but I just do!"</p>
<p>That...Wasn't the same thing at all. But he wasn't about to say anything.</p>
<p>"I wantsa try! Pleases and pleases again? With boogers on top!"<br/>He groped his hand, begging to try it. The boy seemed compelled to give the strange activity a try, just as Cameron did.</p>
<p>The gamer puffed some air from his nose, smiling warmly. Might as well take the little smooth brain under his wing. He looked in the fridge until he found Jonas's special fizzy soda water that he drank before shoots.<br/>Cameron cracked it open, before handing it over to the pink haired boy.</p>
<p>"Hmmm? Yuu wan me to fardin dis?"</p>
<p>Cam nodded.</p>
<p>"Ehe! Kay! Gonna makit fizzier!"<br/>Tristan pulled down his pants and undies, giving the bottle the full bare ass treatment, shoving the opening right up to his hole.</p>
<p>BbbbbRRRRRRRRRrrrrrzzzzzZZZtttt</p>
<p>An impressive rip indeed.</p>
<p>Cameron golf clapped, quickly clamping the lid on the bottle, and screwing it back on tightly.</p>
<p>He gave Tristan a fist bump, making the dummy giggle. This was...surprisingly fun, which he definitely didn't expect. <br/>The catboy's tail waggled to and fro.</p>
<p>"Again!"</p>
<p>Cameron smirked. His little protege was catching on pretty quick. Maybe Tristan was smarter than he gave him credit for. It was time to tag team Kurota's bento box.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Such a question...Is it relevant?" He asked, looking off to the side sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Of course~"<br/>You looked down, noticing the black belt around his waist. It looked a bit...Tight. Uncomfortably so. <br/>"Doesn't that hurt?"<br/>You eyed the ebony sash, reaching out boldly to touch it. He didn't have anywhere to move, so you easily wiggled your finger under it. You had a pretty good feeling about this one.</p>
<p>He exhaled sharply, his cocoa skin going a bit pink.<br/>"Nezuki, please." He said quietly, not attempting to stop you.<br/>"You mustn't."</p>
<p>"Why mustn't I?~" You said in a lusty tone, not realizing that you completely misused the word "mustn't".<br/>Perversion dripped from your words like venom. Yes, this was the opening you needed. The opening you needed to finally get this prude to loosen up (In more ways than one).</p>
<p>"Because- That is...If you do.." He trailed off, obviously hesitant to speak his mind.</p>
<p>You looked into his brown eyes, a look on your face that was begging him to continue his sentence. A smirk tugged at your lips.</p>
<p>"I may pass gas!" He said a little too loudly, squeezing his eyelids shit.</p>
<p>A little giggle left your mouth, as you cozied your face up against his chest, still just barely playing with the belt.<br/>You got him to say it. This was your cue...<br/>"I see." You said calmly, feeling the other's heartbeat against your face. He was obviously nervous from having a girl this close.</p>
<p>"So please- Refrain from touching it. For your sake, Nezuki." Kurota murmured with a frown</p>
<p>Well, obviously you weren't going to listen. You were far too gone...The temptation of getting some Kurota's sweet sweet gas was stronger than common sense.<br/>So you loosened the makeshift corset, pulling on the belt just barely, making it only the slightest bit looser.</p>
<p>"N-Nezuki!"</p>
<p>RRRRRRRrrrrrrPPPPppppPP</p>
<p>A nice big one to start off with was always nice. You inhaled the cloud of stink, filling your mind with the fetid fart.<br/>The gas was potent...Really potent. All that nato he'd been eating was taking a major toll on his gut.<br/>You couldn't help letting out a happy sigh.</p>
<p>"Ah! G-Gomen! My deepest apologies! I did warn you about touching that, Nezuki."<br/>He frantically waved his hands back and forth to try and waft the smell away. It was a pointless endeavor though. There was nowhere for the gas to escape.</p>
<p>A smirk spread across your face, as you sniffed up the fart. It was quite impressive for being the first one.<br/>"So loosening up that belt gives you gas, huh? Is that why you tie it up so tight?" You asked, your inner playfulness really showing.</p>
<p>The martial artist bowed his head.<br/>"That...That is correct. I always keep it tight around me, so I do not make a fool of myself on accident."</p>
<p>"So you have embarrassed yourself before?" You inquired.</p>
<p>"Many times. I have always had gas, and used to be a laughing stock in the dojo. I broke wind constantly while training, and stunk the place out every time. Eventually, everyone knew about me, and I was banned from every dojo in my area."<br/>He covered his face with his hand, cheeks flushed.<br/>"That is why I went to train in the mountains. Since bothering anyone up there is impossible, I was free to let loose in peace. Though it did get lonely."</p>
<p>Kurota blinked at you, looking unsure of himself.<br/>"Sorry if that was a bore. We have a limited time together, and here I am wasting it, rambling on."</p>
<p>You only smiled, reaching your hand out, and pulling on his corset-like belt once again.<br/>"A bore? Hardly~"</p>
<p>He whimpered, a meaty fart puttering out from his backside. The odor was rancid and rotten flesh smelling. It was hideous. The sound was even better, as it was like an explosion. The way it rumbled against the wood of the dresser was like a sweet symphony, a choir of angels...</p>
<p>"Mmn-"<br/>He shoved his sleeve in his mouth to stifle the moan, his brown cheeks now totally red.</p>
<p>"This is just what we needed to start. Farting isn't associated with being intimate at all! At least...not to your average joe."<br/>A chuckle escaped your lips.</p>
<p>"I s-suppose not. But- I still do not quite understand. Surely, passing gas could never be intimate to anyone."</p>
<p>"Sweet boy."<br/>You patted the top of his head.<br/>"It's okay if you don't understand just yet."</p>
<p>"If- If you say so."<br/>Kurota was still hesitant and unsure in his actions, but was okay with it since you asked. He would have turned anyone else down.</p>
<p>A quick tug on his sash sent another rippling, rumbling toot out of him.<br/>Kurota shuddered, wiping his forehead. His gas was warm, and the thick white robe he was wearing made him even warmer. The martial artist started to sweat...His musky, sour-sweet body odor mixed with the scent of the gas. You could have lost your mind from the powerful odor!</p>
<p>Another tug, another fart. Two more times, and another.<br/>You sniffed the fart like a bloodhound on a trail, a bitch in heat. You had to squeeze your legs together to stop yourself from bursting.</p>
<p>The brown skinned boy hardly payed attention though. He was in a certain state of his own.<br/>'W-What is happening to my body? It feels- Good. Am I becoming strange?'</p>
<p>Kuro grit his teeth, feeling himself get consumed by a warm feeling, one that spread across his broad body, and into his veins. His head throbbed, and his face turned a deep crimson. This hot, dizzying feeling, however, wasn't just due to the warmth inside the makeshift gas chamber though. No, this feeling was something else entirely.</p>
<p>"Are you feeling good?~" You asked the other, boldly taking the opportunity to move your hand inside his shirt, running your fingers along his pectoral muscles. You hoped that the newfound pleasure he was experiencing would make him a bit more susceptible to your touch.</p>
<p>And you were right. Where the muscley man would have once flinched or removed your hand, he felt absolutely no desire to do so.<br/>'Ah...This hand. It is not unwelcome. In fact, I like it!'</p>
<p>"Nezuki~ What is this spell you've cast upon me?"<br/>The normally rigid, on edge Kurota, was now a complete blushing mess. He panted softly.<br/>"It never- Felt this good to release this wind before. I felt it was just a necessary bodily function, but something feels different."</p>
<p>You grinned ear to ear.<br/>"I see my special training is working."<br/>You were happy with this arrangement of course, but you were becoming greedy. You needed more.<br/>"You see, Kurota, farting feels good to everyone...But to some.."</p>
<p>Your delicate digit gently worked it's way to his belt once more.<br/>"It feels like the best pleasure imaginable~ Better than sex~"</p>
<p>You pulled once more!</p>
<p>"Aagh~ S-Suge~ "</p>
<p>PfffffFFFFffffRRRrrRRrrrrtttTT</p>
<p>Another steaming gas blast roared out of Kurota, making him release a rather lewd noise uncharacteristically.</p>
<p>"W-Why, Nezuki?!" He asked, almost moaning again, but stopping himself.<br/>"Tell me why..This feels so wonderful!" <br/>The male pleaded, needing to know just what was making him feel such an indescribable pleasure.</p>
<p>"You're just like me, Kuro."<br/>You hungrily dove your face right into his lap.<br/>"You have a fart fetish~ Clear as day~ Obviously, you just needed some help discovering it~"</p>
<p>You giggled to yourself, rubbing yourself up into his crotch, trying to get as close to the source as you possibly could. The rotten smell of a sun dried carcass filled your nostrils with every rip you took. Fuck, it was bad, really bad...But so so good! There was really no other way to describe it!<br/>"You like doing the farting, and I like sniffing it all up~" </p>
<p>He covered up his face, the sudden stimulation making his little Kuro act up. <br/>"T-there is just no way! Fetishes are- Things that should be scorned! They are not s-something to be proud of- Something that utterly shameful is!-"<br/>Even with his limited knowledge of sex, the dense guy still had a basic idea of fetishes.</p>
<p>"Kuro~.."<br/>You trailed off, smirking.<br/>"The proof is in the pudding, and the pudding is currently rock solid up against my face~"<br/>You smugly tossed him a look, feeling him shiver.</p>
<p>"O-Oh my- Nezuki, I apologize for my rudeness!"<br/>He wanted to crawl inside a tree and die there, but you did make a point. He had only ever been hard in the mornings, but of course Kurota knew why people got hard. It was sexual arousal through and through.<br/>So..That would mean he actually did have a fart fetish! How embarrassing...</p>
<p>"It's not rude, silly. It's perfectly natural to get excited when a girl is kneeling in front of you, huffing your farts."</p>
<p>He made a whimpering noise, extremely flustered.<br/>"So- So you have one too then?"</p>
<p>"Abso-dootly."<br/>You flashed him an innocent smile.</p>
<p>"I see.."<br/>The gentle giant looked down at you with his coffee eyes, using his big hand to pet your hair. He couldn't help but smile too.<br/>"Well, you have helped me out far more than you could ever know. To repay you for your generosity, I would be happy to...f-fart.."</p>
<p>He said the last word quietly, still finding it taboo to say out loud.</p>
<p>"Mm~ I'd like that, big guy~"</p>
<p>His pudding popsicle twitched, making Kurota turn his head quickly.</p>
<p>"You like that name? I'll have to remember that!"</p>
<p>He blushed, letting another one go, without needing his belt loosened again. If it made you feel good, then he was more than willing to do it by himself! Though it was still really embarrassing...</p>
<p>BbbbBBBBBlllppppPPPppTT</p>
<p>BBBbbbrrrRRrrRRmmmMMMPPP</p>
<p>"Hah...This is still- It is all new to me. Am I doing well?"</p>
<p>"You're doing great!"<br/>You sniffed like a good girl, and finally felt one last air biscuit puff out of him. It was a silent one, and boy, was ut deadly! It actually made you a bit light headed.</p>
<p>"Hhoohh boy." <br/>You sat up, feeling the large nineteen year old take you into his arms.</p>
<p>"I would hate for you to fall over, Nezuki."<br/>He stroked your hair comfortingly.<br/>"That was the last I have to offer you unfortunately. I hope you can forgive me."</p>
<p>"Hehe.."<br/>You leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek.<br/>"You did great, big guy."</p>
<p>"Mm- Thank you. Truly."<br/>He burned red.</p>
<p>The tension was interrupted by the doors bursting open, the boys crowding around.<br/>They wretched.</p>
<p>"Hurk-"<br/>Ajax fanned his nose.<br/>"Shit! That's rank!"</p>
<p>Sammy chortled, and plugged his own.<br/>"Peee-yew! That's suuuper nasty, Kurota!"</p>
<p>Shun only laughed.<br/>"That's certainly a Kurota fart alright."</p>
<p>The boy holding you quickly raised up his hands and let go, too nervous for words.</p>
<p>"And is that a lipstick print I see? You lucky dog!"<br/>Jonas pat him on the head, making the boy blush even harder.</p>
<p>"It..Was just a kiss. Nothing more."</p>
<p>"Mhm!"<br/>You stood up, twirling around, finally having some space to move.<br/>"If the rest of you want a kiss, you'll have to work hard just like Kuro!"</p>
<p>The boys all laughed.<br/>This was shaping up to be the best day of your life. All your friends were by your side, and you had farts on the brain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>